The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria which is a cross of two unnamed, undistributed varieties identified as seed parent 91D185-5 and as pollen parent 87G10692. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Stapristef`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Stapristef` was in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by propagation by dividing rootstocks. Asexual reproduction by dividing rhizomes and tissue culture through successive generations in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Stapristef` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.